A tiempo
by Loca mortifaga
Summary: Kakashi conoce a los padres de Sakura en un almuerzo con el resto del equipo


A tiempo

Kakashi revisó su reflejo por doceava vez en menos de 5 minutos, a simple vista lucía igual que todos los días, pero si se fijaban con atención, su camisa en vez de ser negra, era de un color gris oscuro. Sabía que nadie más que Sakura iba a notarlo pero era justo para ella el detalle, ya podía imaginar la sonrisa engreída que pondría al ver que le había hecho caso, es que, si la chica por la que te mueres te dice que te queda bien un color de playera, es porque es cierto ¿no?

Era ridículo estar nervioso, había luchado contra enemigos mortales, había librado batallas antes y sobrevivido a ellas, pero jamás en su vida, había estado en una situación como esta. Esta tarde iba a conocer a los padres de Sakura y pedir el permiso para salir oficialmente con ella, claro que, el permiso era una mera formalidad, llevaban un seis meses saliendo a escondidas y le surgió la necesidad de hacerlo porque ya quería poder ir por ella al hospital sin tener que fingir que solamente eran viejos amigos, viejo… esperaba que sus papás no se opusieran a que su ex-sensei, que le llevaba una cantidad considerable de años y la había conocido desde que era apenas una adolescente, se haya enamorado de ella, el único retoño de los Haruno.

Lo que más le ponía los nervios de punta era que, gracias a la extrema preocupación de Sakura, había ideado un plan en el que según sería más fácil que sus padres lo conocieran sin concentrar toda su atención en él, y había invitado al resto del equipo Kakashi. Ni Yamato ni Sai eran problema, pero Naruto… esperaba que no dijera algo que lo pusiera en una situación incómoda, el objetivo de hoy era crear una buena imagen de él y de esa manera tener la vía libre para salir con su dulce y deliciosa pelirosa a plena luz del día.

Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y se sintió extraño, erala primera vez en muchos años que ese aparato tenía el honor de ser observado por los ojos bicolor de Kakashi, faltaban diez minutos para la una de la tarde, Sakura les había invitado a todos a la 1, mas le valía llegar a tiempo, que sus futuros suegros no pensaran que era un vago impuntual, aunque realmente lo fuera con las demás personas. Hizo un último intento por aplacar el atentado hacia la gravedad que llamaba cabello y al fracasar, simplemente suspiró y se dirigió a la calle.

Pudo haber aparecido justo en la puerta de la casa de los Haruno, es decir, no es como si no estuviera familiarizado con ella, más precisamente con la habitación de Sakura, apenas esa mañana se había quitado temprano de ahí, llevaba 4 meses entrando a escondidas por la ventana para pasar la noche con ella y luego volver a salir sigilosamente apenas comenzaba a salir el sol. La breve caminata hacia la casa logró calmar un poco de su nerviosismo, sabía que por fuera no se notaba y debía tener los mismos "ojos de huevo cocido" como diría la pelirrosa, pero sentía que las manos le chorreaban de sudor y estaban quedando frías.

Justo un minuto antes de la 1, le dio tres golpes a la puerta color magenta de la casa de Sakura, minuto que intentó usar para recomponerse y adoptar una pose casual, pero evitando su clásica postura desgarbada. El sonido detrás de la puerta lo tensó un poco, pero sintió sus huesos como esponja al ver los verdes ojos de su pelirrosa, que había decidido usar un vestido blanco con flores que la hacía parecer un ángel.

-Procura dejar de babear antes de entrar o mi madre te hará limpiar el piso antes de que te vayas- la sonrisa socarrona que tenía Sakura y sus palabras le hicieron salir de su ensoñación.

-Sólo estaba pensando en que puedo hacer un retrato de la jauría entera en el pedazote de frente que te cargas- respondió Kakashi para defenderse, le encantaba la manera en la que se llevaban, la mayoría de las personas que los escuchaban se sorprendían de que el peligris se dejara insultar como si nada por la chica.

-Eso dices, pero estoy segura de que hurgabas en mi escote, viejo pervertido- echó un vistazo hacia atrás y al no divisar ojos curiosos, su sonrisa se suavizó y puso las manos en el cuello del ninja- Te ves muy guapo con esa camisa- dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

-Con esa suelo tener éxito con las chicas, gracias- pero en lo que esas palabras salían de su boca, sus manos acariciaban la cintura de la pelirrosa- Luces en verdad hermosa- una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro y deslizó las manos hacia su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza- Realmente deliciosa.

-¡Sai deja de chismosear con Sakura en la puerta!- la inconfundible voz de Naruto les hizo separarse de golpe- ¡Comamos, Kaka-sensei no llegará sino hasta dentro de tres horas!

El comentario hizo reír a la chica, pero Kakashi torció la boca, obviamente, los padres de Sakura habían escuchado el comentario. Al entrar a la sala Naruto dio un grito de sorpresa y Yamato abrió más los ojos, haciéndole parecer un búho. Los padres de Sakura estaban sentados en un sofá de dos plazas y voltearon a ver a quien provocaba tal impresión de asombro en sus otros dos huéspedes.

-¡Yo! Soy Kakashi Hatake señores Haruno, un placer conocerlos al fin, Sakura habla mucho sobre ustedes y…

-Kakashi senpai, llegó temprano- la voz de Yamato reflejaba incredulidad y de pronto alternaba la mirada entre Sakura y el peligris, quien estaba dándole la mano al padre de la chica.

-Diría que llegué a tiempo, temprano sería llegar unos 10 o 5 minutos antes, sería de mala educación hace esperar a los padres de Sakura ¿no?- mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano libre, maldecía mil veces al Tenzo en su mente.

Nadie pudo decir nada porque de repente sonó la puerta.

-Ese debe ser Sai, ahora vuelvo- escapó la pelirrosa hacia la entrada, regresando en tiempo récord con el pintor.

-Buenas tar…- su discurso se cortó de repente al ver a Kakashi en medio de la sala- Kakashi, llegó temprano- dijo abandonando su falsa sonrisa.

Kakashi estaba rojo de vergüenza, ¡Cielos! Todos tenían que mencionarlo, si, había llegado a tiempo, no es como si se hubiera teñido el cabello de negro o se hubiera puesto un tatuaje en toda la cara. La risita mal disimulada de Sakura es escuchó por lo bajo en el silencio de la habitación, claro que ella era la única que había notado su sonrojo, y eso que aún no llegaban a la parte más incómoda del día.

-Deben estar hambrientos, Sakura y yo hemos preparado algunos platillos- interrumpió el padre de la chica- es algo que hacemos desde que ella era una pequeña hormiga.

-Papá, por favor- el rostro de la pelirrosa estaba completamente rojo- vamos al comedor chicos.

-Hormiguita, guíanos por favor- la risa de todos resonó ante el comentario de Kakashi.

Al llegar a la mesa Sakura se aseguró de elegir un lugar justo a lado del peligris, el cual se revolvió un poco incómodo, ya que notaba la mirada insistente de Yamato sobre de él.

-Es la primera comida en la que estoy seguro de que Kaka-Sensei no saldrá huyendo.

-Naruto…-le reprendió la pelirrosa.

-Es cierto, no se irá, ¿Verdad Kakashi? Esta vez no puede atorarnos con a cuenta…

Todos en la mesa rieron del comentario de Sai, excepto el aludido, que estaba más que apenado en su lugar, ahora sí, los padres de la chica pensarían que era un viejo impuntual y tacaño ¡Qué buena primera impresión!

-¡Ahora recuerdo! Usted es el profesor que los citaba a una hora y llegaba mucho después, si supiera cuántas veces nos sentamos en esta misma mesa a la hora de la cena a escuchar a Sakura quejarse- la madre de la joven reía mientras codeaba a su esposo.

-Cierto, cierto. ¡El que nunca se quita la máscara! El famoso profesor con los mil jutsus.

-Así es señores Haruno, nunca se quita la máscara en público, lo más seguro es que no coma, así que pido la parte que le corresponde, esa sopa de miso se ve deliciosa- Naruto dijo todo esto mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Claro que comeré, Sakura me ha dicho que ella ha preparado la comida también- se apresuró a decir el copy ninja- No les desairaría de esa manera- terminó la frase, visiblemente nervioso y rascándose la nuca.

Yamato no dejaba de observar al peligris mientras servían los platos, esperando ver qué clase de increíble excusa se inventaba para no tener que bajarse la máscara y comer en frente de todos. Ignorante de la fija mirada de Yamato hacia Kakashi, Sakura deslizó su mano debajo de la mesa y comenzó a acariciar el muslo del mayor, provocando que este tirara el plato con pan recién horneado que le pasaba Sai.

-¿Se encuentra bien Kakashi-Senpai?- preguntó Yamato, notando cómo la pelirrosa sofocaba una risita.

-Ya los reflejos no son los mismos a cierta edad- mencionó Sai, mientras recogía el pan que se había caído.

-Todo bien Tenzo, y no soy tan viejo, gracias- debía aclarar eso lo antes posible.

-Ese color de cabello confunde entonces, sensei, recuerdo cuando lo vimos por primera vez, su voz no concordaba con sus canas.

-El color de cabello es una herencia familiar, Naruto. Mi padre también tenía el cabello así.

Una vez que todos tuvieron un plato en frente, llegó el tan ansiado momento para el equipo Kakashi, al menos para Naruto y Yamato, quienes nunca habían sido bendecidos con develar el misterio del rostro de Hatake. El peligris estaba consciente de ello y por eso intentó actuar de lo más normal cuando se bajó la máscara y se llevó la cuchara a la boca.

-¡No puedo creer que lo hizo! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, ganaste!

Los ojos de Yamato no podían estar más abiertos, y Sakura, sonreía junto a él, encantada de ser la responsable de que el misterioso Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia, hubiera mostrado su rostro alguien más que a ella.

-¿Por qué se tapa el rostro con esa máscara? ¡Es tan apuesto! - exclamó la madre de la pelirrosa- Sakura, ¿recuerdas las teorías que tenían tú y tus amigos cuando eran más jóvenes? Ahí no veo labios muy gruesos, ni dientes de castor.

-¡Cielos Sakura! Ganaste.

-¿Qué apostó ella?- preguntó Sai.

-Ella tenía la teoría de que Kaka-Sensei no estaba deforme ni nada, que era un rostro normal y simplemente se cubría por hacerse al interesante- dijo Naruto con la boca llena de comida.

-Yo creo que se cubre el rostro para evitar que las mujeres lo persigan- dijo la madre de Sakura, en tono de broma.

-Es muy apuesto, ¿verdad mamá?

Mientras que Yamato no despegaba los ojos del lunar cerca de la boca del ninja que copia, apuntando el dato en su mente para futuras burlas con sus ex-compañeros ANBU. También fue testigo de la mirada y sonrisa avergonzadas que el peligris le dirigió a la chica Haruno, y cómo ella se sonrojó y rozó suavemente sus nudillos con los de él. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, las desapariciones, el verlo rondando la floristería, el simple hecho de haber llegado temprano, el intento de peinado, incluso la playera que traía debajo del chaleco jounin que era distinta a todas las que tenía.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Gai le había comentado que incluso había percibido un olor femenino en el departamento del ninja que copia, así como un arreglo de flores en la mesa y el congelador con menos comida para microondas. Incluso veía más contentos a los nikkens, y la casa ya no olía a perrera municipal.

Una vez que todos terminaron la comida, pasaron de nuevo a la sala de estar, para reposar el almuerzo y charlar un poco.

-Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?- la pregunta salida de los labios del padre de Sakura, dejó a todos congelados en sus asientos, exceptuando a Naruto, quien sólo miró a los demás con confusión.

-Es obvio Naruto, Kakashi sensei y Sakura salen, si analizas el comportamiento de los últimos meses podrás distinguir el ritual tradicional de apareamiento entre hombres y mujeres -dijo Sai- Toda la tarde intentó ser el invitado ideal para ganar la confianza de los padres de Sakura y de esta manera poder establecer una relación socioafectiva con ella, con el consentimiento de los señores Haruno. Es eso o entendí mal el libro del que leí toda la información.

-Eso es una tontería Sai, ¿cómo vas a creer que ellos dos salen?

-Seis meses señor Haruno, lamento no haber podido venir antes, pero, usted entenderá, la situación…

-¡¿Seis meses?!- interrumpió la madre de la chica.

-Mamá, por favor. Pensaba decirles todo hoy- la pelirrosa suplicó desesperada, al ver esto, el peligris le tomó la mano y la acarició, intentando tranquilizarla.

Al observar ese gesto la madre de la joven volteó a ver a su marido, quien también notó el acto del ninja. Ambos padres respiraron profundo, intentando asimilar la noticia. Después de un rato, la mamá de la chica habló:

-Si sabes en lo que te metes, ¿no? Porque si alguna vez llegas a hacerle daño, te mataré con mis propias manos- la mirada de la madre de Sakura aseguraba que no mentía- Es nuestra única hija, ha pasado por mucho y…

-La amo más que a mi vida, señores Haruno- interrumpió Kakashi- No vendría a verlos si mi intención con ella no fuera la mejor. Realmente haría lo que fuera por ella, daría mi vida de ser necesario. No pienso detenerla, sé que es joven y, si en algún momento ella siente que necesita libertad, estoy dispuesto a dársela porque no hay nada que quiera más que el verla realizada, feliz y satisfecha con su vida.

Las palabras sinceras de Kakashi conmovieron a los padres de la chica, y lo único que pudo hacer la mamá fue sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos. Sakura se sentía tan feliz y sorprendida de las palabras del mayor, sabía lo difícil que era para él expresar sus sentimientos a otros, y lo había hecho sólo por ella.

-Ni qué decir entonces, no es como que pudiéramos hacer algo, cuando Sakura está decidida no hay quien le haga cambiar de opinión- dijo el papá de la pelirrosa.

-A ver cuando nos vuelves a invitar a comer Sakura, quien sabe, a lo mejor para la próxima nos sorprendes con que sales con Gai sensei.

Porque si, no existe mejor persona que Naruto para romper un momento emotivo.


End file.
